Sobre a falta de histórias que não aconteceram
by chibilele
Summary: Ela ainda estava lá. Ele, não mais.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Roleta Russa._

* * *

><p>Universo: <em>Guerras mundiais.<em>

* * *

><p>Beta: <strong>Narcisa_Le_Fay<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre a falta de histórias que não aconteceram<strong>

O céu tinha cor de chumbo. O vento soprava, frio, anunciando o inverno, que logo viria e varreria as folhas caídas no chão. Ela estava sentada à janela de seu quarto, exatamente como o estivera todos os outros dias. Fazia tantos anos, então. Distraída, ela não notava os comentários das pessoas que passavam na rua, falando sobre ela, alguns achando idiota, outros, triste.

Ela ainda estava lá. A mesma casa, a mesma saudade, a mesma espera. _A eterna espera._

Ela ainda estava lá, esperando.

Ela ainda estava lá.

Ele, não mais.

Tantos anos...

**Spare a little candle****  
><strong>**Save some light for me****  
><strong>**Figures up ahead****  
><strong>**Moving in the trees****  
><strong>**White skin in linen****  
><strong>**Perfume on my wrist****  
><strong>**And the full moon that hangs over****  
><strong>**These dreams in the mist**

_Ele estava lá. Sempre chegava primeiro que ela. Estava sentado sob a mesma árvore em que se encontravam e sorriu quando ela chegou – aquele sorriso que só ele tinha e que guardava só para ela. Um ou outro dente faltava, mas era o mais belo sorriso do mundo. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e ficou a olhar o céu._

_- Mamãe disse de novo._

_- O quê?_

_- Aquilo. Que não devemos nos ver._

_Ele abaixou a cabeça._

_- Menti para ela, disse que não nos vemos. Por que ela diz que não devemos?_

_- Meu pai diz o mesmo. Ele já não quer que eu saia de casa, especialmente agora que a mamãe não está mais em casa. Gostaria de saber para onde ela foi, mas papai diz que não sabe._

_- Papai disse que vai fazer as coisas ficarem boas para todo o mundo, ele luta todos os dias para isso._

_- E, quando as coisas ficarem boas, vamos poder brincar?_

_- Claro que sim. – Ela sorriu._

**Darkness on the edge****  
><strong>**Shadows where I stand****  
><strong>**I search for the time****  
><strong>**On a watch with no hands****  
><strong>**I want to see you clearly****  
><strong>**Come closer than this****  
><strong>**But all I remember****  
><strong>**Are the dreams in the mist**

Ela ainda estava lá. Lá, de frente para a rua e de costas para a sua casa, sempre voltada para tudo o que _deveria_ ter sido, tudo o que ela _queria_ que tivesse sido. Um dia, alguém disse que também se sente saudades do que não chegou a acontecer, e que também doía. Ela, mais do que qualquer outro, sabia o quanto era verdade.

Sentada à janela, ela via a vida passar do lado de fora. Dentro dela, muitas vidas aconteciam: a vida na qual ele não tinha partido, a vida na qual ele voltava, a vida na qual ele a havia levado junto, a vida na qual as cores deles não havia deixado seu futuro preto e branco.

E muitas vidas se passavam dentro dela.

E, dentro dela, não havia vida alguma.

**These dreams go on when I close my eyes****  
><strong>**Every second of the night I live another life****  
><strong>**These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside****  
><strong>**Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away**

_Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto e uma flor na mão._

_Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e uma flor nos cabelos._

_Os dois tinham um sorriso no rosto e, nos cabelos dela, uma flor e as mãos dele._

_Estavam sentados sob a mesma árvore de sempre, que tinha uma sombra enorme e aconchegante. E, em um lugar tão propício ao sono, os dois adormeceram._

_Estavam escondidos na mesma árvore que sempre lhes dera abrigo, despertos pelo barulho de explosões e muitos pés a correr por toda a floresta: homens, muitos homens, todos vestidos de verde, de armas e olhar negros, deixando por onde passavam um rastro vermelho e pútrido._

_Assustada, ela chorou._

**Is it cloak n dagger****  
><strong>**Could it be spring or fall****  
><strong>**I walk without a cut****  
><strong>**Through a stained glass wall****  
><strong>**Weaker in my eyesight****  
><strong>**The candle in my grip****  
><strong>**And words that have no form****  
><strong>**Are falling from my lips**

Ela tinha poucos matizes. Era branca, pálida e sem vida. Sua vida era cinzenta, um cinza que sempre pendia para o branco, variando pouco em seus tons. Não havia cores fortes; não havia o verde da guerra ou o vermelho do sangue pulsante. Branco. Era sempre branco, cinzento, mas nunca negro. Não havia mais o negro.

O problema de sua vida talvez fosse a falta de cores. Não possuía o verde das folhas das árvores, nem o vermelho do amor pulsante. E o problema todo talvez fosse seu passado preto e branca; fosse um passado branco e preta, seria tudo tão diferente...

**These dreams go on when I close my eyes****  
><strong>**Every second of the night I live another life****  
><strong>**These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside****  
><strong>**Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away**

_Ele não estava lá. Nem ele, nem o sorriso, apenas a árvore – não, não a árvore, apenas uma árvore qualquer e sem significado, uma árvore que de nada lhe valia sem ele._

_Correu para frente da casa dele a tempo de vê-lo cair no chão pela força da pancada em suas costas. Ela gritou pelo susto e ele gritou para ela, gritou que voltaria, era uma promessa. Um homem foi tirá-la, não era certo que uma criança inocente visse aquela cena, mas ela o mordeu enquanto ele a carregava e, por reflexo, ele a soltou. Ela correu até o amigo, mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo. Tudo o que conseguiu foi a repetição da promessa: ele voltaria._

_E ela o estaria esperando._

**There's something out there****  
><strong>**I can't resist****  
><strong>**I need to hide away from the pain****  
><strong>**There's something out there****  
><strong>**I can't resist**

Ela ainda estava lá, esperando. Sentada à janela, sem se dar conta dos comentários que ainda faziam dela. Tantos, tantos anos.

Fechou os olhos e ficou a viver as tantas vidas que guardava dentro de si, todas cheias de emoções em muitos tons diferentes, mas todos tons felizes, claros ou escuros. O vermelho dos lábios dele, o verde da proteção, o preto do amor dela.

Mas, das tantas cores que povoavam a vida dela, mas **ela e ele **não possuíam nenhuma. Talvez tudo tivesse sido muito mais fácil se eles realmente não as tivessem. Ou, ainda, se em sua ausência de cores fossem invisíveis para o resto do mundo.

**The sweetest song is silence****  
><strong>**That I've ever heard****  
><strong>**Funny how your feet****  
><strong>**In dreams never touch the earth****  
><strong>**In a wood full of princes****  
><strong>**Freedom is a kiss****  
><strong>**But the prince hides his face****  
><strong>**From dreams in the mist**

Ela, de dentro de seu quarto, ainda o esperava.

Ele, de onde quer que estivesse, esperava que ainda aguardasse por ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E aqui 'tô eu, estreando a 2ª rodada do projeto mais lindo do 6v. :shifty: Mas, mesmo gostando muito das guerras, acho um tema bem hard de trabalhar; sou a derrota em ação, e aí, coomfas? Achei melhor não envolver tanto as guerras exatamente pra não cair muito na ação, porque aí ferrava tudo de vez. Meu plot original até era outro, era apenas deles crianças, mas ele não se desenvolveu muito bem e esse veio me salvar a vida. -q

Amadas da Chibi, se ficou MUITO bizarro, ignorem; eu fiz anteontem e ontem à noite, terminei nos dois dias mais de 22h, e 'tô dormindo por volta das 20h. Nem estava raciocinando direito.

E obrigada à Cissy por betar e sugerir o título. [] [] []


End file.
